Aria Benett
Aria Benett, also known as Elia, is a guest character from Final Fantasy III. She temporarily joins the party at the Wrecked Ship to restore the Water Crystal. She is also the first character in the series to have her own personal theme. Profile Appearance Aria is a young girl with long blonde hair with a small braid in the back tied with a blue ribbon and the rest tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. She wears a long, plain, white halter-dress. Personality Story Aria is met shortly after the party leaves the Floating Continent for the Surface World. She can be found on the Wrecked Ship island in the northern part of the world lying in bed, watched over by an old man. Aria accompanies the party to the Temple of Water to retrieve the shard of the Crystal of Water. Using this, she can open the door within the Cave of Tides, where the Water Crystal is kept. If the party speaks with Aria while she follows them, she describes the light which she senses from the Warriors of the Light as strong, yet gentle. When the party reaches the Water Crystal the group is attacked by Kraken. Aria pushes Luneth out of the way, and takes the blast. After Aria dies from the injuries in Luneth's arms, time flows again in the world, and the party wakes up days later inside an inn in a town named Amur. Abilities In the 3D versions, Aria functions as a White Mage and occasionally casts Protect and Cura during battles. Musical themes Aria's theme is "Priestess Aria," which is also sampled in the opening theme from Final Fantasy III. "Once You Meet Her" is a vocal arrangement of her theme featured in the album Final Fantasy: Pray. Aria is the first protagonist character to have a theme named for them. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II Aria is obtainable as a water-elemental summon. She goes by her title, Maiden of Water. FFLTNS Water Priestess Artwork.jpg|Promotional artwork (3★). FFDII_Aqua_Maiden_Healara_I_Signet.png|Artwork (1★). FFDII_Aqua_Maiden_Healara_II_Signet.png|Artwork (2★). FFDII_Aqua_Maiden_Healara_III_Signet.png|Artwork (3★). FFLII_Maiden_of_Water_Alt2.png|Phantom stone (Rank 8). Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Aria FFIII.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Aria is a playable character who could be initially recruited during the Challenge Event The Maiden of Water as a First Time Reward for completing the event's Hein's Castle stage. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Aria appears as a character and summonable vision. Her ribbon is also an obtainable accessory. She retains her original appearance. She serves as a character representative from ''Final Fantasy III. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Aria appears on a card. Gallery III aria render.png|Aria render (DS). FFIII Aria Render.png|Aria render (iOS). Aria_FFIII_PC.png|Aria in the opening FMV (PC). Aria FFIII Opening.png|Aria in the opening FMV (PC). Wall III 05.jpg|Aria Wallpaper. FFIII Steam Card Reflection.png|Steam card. Etymology Her Japanese name is Elia. Trivia *In the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes of the original Final Fantasy, Elia is one of the automatic names the player can choose for the White Mage job. *Aria is the only guest character to appear in the FMV opening. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy III Category:White Mages Category:Guest characters de:Aria Benett fr:Aria Benett ja:エリア pt-br:Aria Benett ru:Ария Бенетт